pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Peridot Ward
The Peridot Ward is the first ward you pass through on your journey through the Reborn region. Due to its size, it is broken up into the Peridot Ward and the Lower Peridot Ward. Places of interest Alleyway Defeating Hotshot Roger will grant you access to another alleyway, this time holding a Heart Scale and slightly different Pokémon. Mosswater Factory Main article: Mosswater Factory A toxic factory that holds a base of Team Meteor. Blacksteam Factory Main article: Blacksteam Factory Post city restoration Blacksteam Gambler After the reborn city restoration project. the Blacksteam Factory is transformed into the Blacksteam Shelter. Go to the bottom left of the building and find the man who will bet 1000 on a coin flip. beat him atleast 7 times in a row until he's out of cash (Soft reset or use his pattern of going the opposite choice from the last one). he will ask you to return 7000 and he will give you TM17 Protect (finally). Mosswater Market After the reborn city restoration project, the Mosswater Factory is transformed into the Mosswater Market. The area give has move tutors willing to teach your Pokemon a move for some shards. You can also buy Ev reset discs to reset your Pokemon’s Evs in a specific stat. These moves are available at the start These moves are available after obtaining the Amaranth Badge These moves are available after obtaining the Alloy Badge These moves are available after obtaining the Torrent Badge Special Encounters Teddiursa Chase A Teddiursa will appear in the streets during daytime when the weather is clear, and flee upon interaction, reappearing in another place. This encounters spans across both Peridot Ward and Lower Peridot Ward. Fountain During rain or Storm, the fountain to the north will have a Surskit in it. Lillipup on the Lam Beginning in the South Obsidia Ward, this is a hide-and-seek quest similar to the Teddiursa Chase. However, this Lillipup has much more stamina, and can be found in more wards! Plants aren't usually so fond of fall... During clear or sunny days, a Budew is precariously walking on the wall near the gate to the desert. If you have a Rose Incense, the Budew will catch the scent and leap off to join you. The Budew will have Sweet Co. OT which means it will gain the boosted experience. Thief's House To the left of the wall is the location of the thief who stole your Pokémon purchased at the Grand Hall. Upon confronting him, he demands 500 before giving it back. Paying this amount results in him revealing that he and the fisherman that sold the Pokémon actually worked together to scam unsuspecting trainers, and dare you to defeat them to retrieve your purchase. ...But after beating them, the street rat admits that a kid stole it from him on his way home, and he can't give it back. The search continues... Meteor-wrongdoings This event is initiated by speaking to the woman inside the house by the fountain and listening to her fear over kidnappings. After this, enter the formerly-empty house next to Hotshot Roger, where you will find two suspicious people discussing plans for liberating a Pokémon, who flee upon discovering the player eavesdropping. Return to the woman's house, where the duo is attempting to take the woman's Igglybuff. When you interrupt them, they recite an anthem detailing their motives and attack. The duo flee upon defeat, but the woman is still left extremely frightened by their intrusion, and begs you to take her Igglybuff to ensure its safety. The Igglybuff obtained can have Wish, Perish Song or Misty Terrain as an Egg Move. Perish Song is especially helpful in later parts of the game. Trade House Right of Street Rat Murphy is a house that holds another Street Rat interested in trading a Munna for a Bibarel. The Lightning Thieves At night, the house north of Mosswater Factory (house left of the street sign) will be having a problem with outage. On the right side inside of this house there will be a Pokémon that is causing problems; either a Joltik or a Grubbin. If the player has a PokéSnax in a bag, they can use it to battle and capture it. A Young Girl Snubbed The girl first seen in front of the Grand Hall is still struggling with either her disobedient Snubbull or Stufful in the northwest-most apartment building. After acquiring two badges, she offers the Pokemon to the player. Snubbull will come with either Heal Bell or Close Combat in its moveset. Illusion Master Zoura after encountering it at Corey's gym can be found here as it's second encounter. Before Agrate Circus it is found just above the pokemart as Corey's sprite, post restoration it can be found in the renovated factory shelter. Items Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} North of the Poké Mart is a clerk selling PokeSnax. }} The clerk disappears during rain. Pokémon Post City Restoration Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Peridot Ward |prize= 247 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Trivia *Youngsters Jimmy and Jackie boasting about their Pokémon is likely a reference to Youngster Joey of previous games. (further suggested by references to "Joey" they make after being defeated) Category:Locations Category:Wards